


Andiamo a riprendercelo

by Vale2294



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Presumed Dead, Rescue, Rescue Missions, What-If, not dead
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale2294/pseuds/Vale2294
Summary: “Il tuo amico è morto”Queste parole dette come se non fosse successo niente mi avevano gettato nel baratro, ancora più dello scoprire la morte di mio padre.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater/Everyone, Quentin Coldwater/Margo Hanson, Quentin Coldwater/Margo Hanson/Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater/The Monster





	Andiamo a riprendercelo

“Il tuo amico è morto”  
Queste parole dette come se non fosse successo niente mi avevano gettato nel baratro, ancora più dello scoprire la morte di mio padre. Queste parole io semplicemente non le potevo accettare, ma se così era allora dovevo fare tutto ciò che era in mio potere per uccidere questa creatura, e in caso morire provandoci, dopotutto una parte di me è morta nell’udire quelle parole.

“Eliot è vivo”  
Lo continuavo a ripetere due, tre, infinite volte, quante me ne servivano per poter imprimere nella mia mente che lui era realmente ancora vivo, intrappolato nel suo corpo senza poterlo usare, ma pronto a combattere per tornare, per tornare da noi, ma forse soprattutto per me.  
Continuavo a ripetere quelle parole mentre volgevo le spalle a Julia e ad Alice, mentre lasciavo dietro di me i cadaveri di Iris e di Shoshana, per correre verso il loft, ma adesso c’era un’unica cosa da fare, niente era più importante di quella semplice cosa.  
Fortunatamente Penny si trovava nel loft e non erano servite molte parole per convincerlo a portarmi a Fillory, questa versione di Penny è diversa da quella che conoscevamo, o forse è uguale a lui senza però tutte le sue stronzaggini, sembra quasi un cucciolo di cane bastonato che ha perso tutto e che ora che le ha ritrovate vuole proteggerle pur mantenendosi a distanza di sicurezza per non soffrire più.  
A Guglie Bianche sembrava quasi fosse scoppiata una disgrazia, tutti che giravano spaesati e piangenti, ma l’unica persona che dovevo e che volevo vedere non si trovava. La cercai per tutto il castello e infine la trovai nell’unica stanza in cui non sarei voluto entrare, almeno fino a quando tutta la situazione non si sarebbe risolta, la stanza di Eliot.  
Margot non mi aveva sentito entrare, o semplicemente non gli era importato, era rimasta immobile, ferma, a osservate tutti gli oggetti di lui, forse per sentirlo più vicino, dopotutto loro sono sempre stati una cosa sola.  
Non ero sicuro di poter interrompere quel momento così intimo, ma ciò che avevo da dire avrebbe forse potuto far tornare in vita anche lei, così come aveva fatto con me.  
“È vivo! Eliot è vivo, intrappolato ma vivo”  
Glielo ripetevo come un mantra, come per continuare a convincere anche me che ciò che avevo vissuto solo poche ore prima fosse reale, e nel frattempo camminavo verso di lei.  
Forse quelle parole sono servite a sbloccarle qualcosa non saprei, so solo che nel momento in cui lei si girò verso di me, io non potei fare altro che abbracciarla e proteggere quelle lacrime, forse di sollievo, che erano sgorgate dai suoi occhi.  
Rimanemmo abbracciati a piangere per quelle che furono probabilmente ore, a piangere tutte le lacrime che non avevamo pianto fino a quel momento, lacrime di frustrazione, di sollievo, di paura, di speranza. Ma nel momento in cui ci staccammo nei nostri occhi si poteva leggere solo una grande decisione, non servivano parole lo sapevamo entrambi cosa avremmo fatto da ora, sapevamo entrambi cosa i nostri occhi stessero dicendo in quel momento. 

_Andiamo a riprendercelo._


End file.
